Awaken Dark Riders
by jon49357
Summary: in the part Dark Riders were really strong lone but together they will be unbeatable but it never happen that is unti now naruto has awake the power of the dark riders but which one? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Awaken Dark Riders

* * *

hello again everyone i make other story once again

anyway in this story naruto has become a dark kamen rider in this story but which one? thats the question

read and found out enjoy and i dont owe naruto and kamen rider

* * *

chapter 1 Dark Riders Awaken

its been a 2 weeks since team 7 take a C rank mission but it turn into a A rank mission and now we found a dome make of ice and in it is the last uchiha sasuke and the blonde spiky hair naruto and the two are fighting against the fake hunter ninja haku (A/N well i still dont know if haku is a boy or girl cause i never found out!! i guess i think haku is a she but i still dont know) and she inside the crystal ice mirror.

right now is sasuke is on the ground while cover with needle and he seen dead while naruto looking at him thinking that sasuke is really die "is this your first time that you lose a friend in battle? a life of a shinobi is always harsh" said haku while she look at naruto.

than a black and red bat while holding a black and gold cell phone appear and also black beetle appear while carrying a black deck with darker dragon symbol on it.

"hump its seen for the dark history bering once again" said the bat while naruto look at while makes 3 shadow clones "lets go* said the real naruto while clone takes the phone and clone 2 gape the beetle and clone 3 takes the deck and 4 different belts appear on them.

_*song play theme hero by skillet* _

_'what is he doing?' _ said haku in her thoughts while the bat opens his mouth "BITE" siad the bat as he bites real naruto's hand and strange markings appear on his face.

clone 1 about to put the black deck on the belt .

clone 2 flips the cell phone open "stand by" said a dark voice while he pushing zero 3 times and flip the phone close.

clone 3 did the same thing with the black beetle.

"HEN SHIN!" said all 4 narutos, clone 1 transforming starts about pure black (A/N i dont know how the transforming goes so if someone knows please tell me like that i can put it) and for clone 2 transforming goes "complete" said the dark voice as golden lines appear from the belt, clone 3 transforming starts when he put the black beetle and bits appearing, now for real naruto transforming start where the bet send off green energy wave while crystalized cocoon around naruto's body.

in a flash hake cover her eyes while the flash fade away hake sees 4 different armored naruto's the first is a full black armor dragon with a black dragon's head on his left arm with red eyes while having the same dragon symbol on the hemet.

the second one a chest armour of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand light antitank weaponry, In the center of the _Full Metal Lung_ is a large glowing red dome. This is the primary reservoir of _Photon Blood_, A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider's powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Orga Driver, A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider's powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Orga Driver. Orga produces even more _Photon Blood, _The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider's armour this path is gold, Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves, Soft parts of the armour are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Orga Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood, If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armour switches off and resets itself, The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems and have a limited amount of x-ray vision.

the third his helmet's eyepieces has yellow eyes and his color has changed to black, with the exception of the top of his head, chest, and shoulders contains dark red circuits.

and finally a bat like armor (A/N readers you guys know what the armor look like and also i cant say the details of it, i really sorry) and the helmet eyepieces has green eyes.

and all 4 are around the 'dead' sasuke "w-h-what did you do?" said the confuse haku and nope of them answer while hake waiting for a attack but than she hear a voice that said "CLOCK UP!" in a blank of a eye the dark beetle destroy all the crystal ice mirrors expect one that haku is on.

"h ho how?" said haku as she get more confuse and then haku hear other voice with dark tone "STRIKE VENT!" from the sky a dark dragon's head appear on the dark dragon armor right arm and sends out black flame while huge dark dragon that appear out of nowhere and send out its owe black flames and heading toward the last ice mirror upon impact haku get out of the ice mirror in time.

'_what is he? how do he did that?' _said haku in her thoughts as she about to run but "EXCEED CHARGE" said the dark voice that from the belt and black and gold armor gape his weapon called The Sword of Hades while energy flowing thought the golden lines into the sword and energy field take form of blade part of the sword and he use it to make a huge slash on the ground to stop haku from running away.

haku look back at them "w what are you?" said the confuse haku as all 4 looking at "we are the dark kamen riders The dark riders" said the black beetle like armor "my rider name is dark kabuto" said dark kabuto "i am the dark dragon ryuga" said ryuga and for other one "i am Orga" said orga as he still holding his sword and finally the last one "i the dark vampier king, Dark Kiva" siad Dark Kiva as while all 4 walk pass by her.

haku just sitting there while the dark riders walk by her while she hears the voice of the copy ninja "lighting blade!" haku get scared that Zabuza is going to die than "CLOCK UP" dark Kabuto disappear like he wasn't there.

kakashi is about to give the final bow on Zabuza but than "CLOCK OVER!" kakashi heard a voice than he see a man wearing that looks like a black beetle holding his arm and stopping him from killing Zabuza "are you Zabuza's ally?" said kakashi as he see a small images of the past he see a red beetle armor instead of black "minato-sensei?" said kakashi as he thinking that he see a ghost of the past.

dark kabuto looks at his sensei "never heard of him" said dark kabuto as he throws his sensei away "Haku is worried about you" said Dark Kabuto as the 3 other dark riders appear while the mist slowly fading away.

than the mist fading away complete there stand a small with a cast on his right arm (a/n or left i cant remember much since its been a long time) and behind him are a army of crooks, wannabe swordsman and waiting the sign to attack "its seen that the so called 'demon of the mist' more than a baby demon" said gato "gato what's the meaning of this? i will get the job done" said zabuza while the ugly little man start to laugh "i wasn't going to pay since its too much to pay ninja who cant even get the job done" said gato as zabuza about to go and kill the small man unit "WAKE UP 2!" said the bat from the belt as he has a golden Fuestle which he performs his Rider Kick King's Burst End.

as he laughs his attack with the force of 180t and green energy blades he hits about half of gato's man "1..2..3!" the other half head a different voice "Rider KIck" said dark Kabuto "Rider Kick!" said the voice of his zecter as he performs his owe rider kick and hitting about 10 of gato's man "_FINAL VENT"_ said a dark voice of Ryuga's Black Drag Visor and a dark dragon appearing out of nowhere and jumping into the air to emit dark energy that paralyzes the opponent's legs and then deliver a flying side kick with Dragblacker flying behind to boost the attack's power with its dark flame and hitting about 20 of gato's man.

"EXCEED CHARGE" said the dark voice from Orga's belt and the energy flowing thought his leg to performing his owe Rider kick (A/N i know that Orga never did a rider kick so I make it up sue me) and he jumps up high and flying down while a golden beam send out from his boot and Orga disappear into the beam and hits the rest of gato's man than reappear.

gato is only one standing and whack all the man he hired die and now he looking at the 4 Dark Riders standing before in fear of them "please have marcy i will give you my bark account number the real one just dont kill me" said gato as he begging at them "sure why not" said Dark Kiva as gato gives him his account number but "but that doesn't stop him from killing you" said Dark Kiva as he point at Zabuza who running toward gato with his huge sword at him.

At that moment on gato the greedy old man has die by Zabuza's sword "now just who are you?" said zabuza as he using last remain strength while all 4 turn to normal and the clones poof away leaving only the real naruto and Kivat-bat flying next to him.

*song ended*

zabuza looking at naruto "you one of kakashi's brats" said zabuza as he breathing heavy cause he very tired from the battle "yes i am and this is kivat-bat the 2nd" said naruto as he look at the bat "it seen that you very tired from the battle with kakashi and would be dead but thanks to dark Kabuto's high speed abilities naruto was able to save you from that" said the red and black bat.

zabuza heard his words and know its true if naruto didn't save him he would be dead right now "for that kid i owe you a favor and don't worry when i owe someone a favor i alway pay the favor which i about to now" said zabuza as he looking at naruto "take haku with you to your village cause i just realize that if i die who going look after her if i not around thats why i went you to look after her for me, well you do it?" said zabuza as he looking at naruto which he nods "yes i will look after her zabuza you have my word" said naruto as he smile knowing that he will take his word.

haku running toward them "ZABUZA" yell haku while tears start to fall that zabuza is still alive "haku I have something to tell you come here" said zabuza as he see haku nods and listening to zabuza of what he about to say.

Meanwhile with kakashi who just getting up after being toss by black armor beetle "man that guy has one hack of an arm" said kakashi as he getting up while both the pink hair girl and the bridge builder who following the girl to her sansei.

"kakashi sensei are you okay? Where sasuke," said saukra who has no concern of the well Being of her blond teammate naruto "I fine saukra, and I dont know where sasuke and for naruto I dont know as well" said kakashi as he start walk toward where zabuza is at.

Than an arrow fall down cross from kakashi, sakura and tazuna and turn to see the people of the wave with items from they house for weapons or armor to protect they selfs and the one is leading them is tazuna's grandson inari "you know a hero is always...…come just on time to save everyone" said inari as he smiles.

Inari looking around "where naruto," said inari as he worry his big brother figure "dont worry, I right here" yell naruto while he walking with haku walking be his side and sakura take out her kunai to protect the bridge builder from haku.

"Sakura put the kunai down she not emery anymore" said naruto while kakashi wondering about zabuza "naruto wheres zabuza," said kakashi as he getting ready for other attack "oh he left from here and leave haku under my care" said naruto as he look at haku sad face but happy at same time.

"Its true that zabuza left me behind cause I am his daughter and worries that someday that he will die one day and leaving me with no one to look after me so he ask naruto to look after me" said haku as she gives a small smile knowing that someday she and her father will meet again.

"Before he left he say thanks to me for all my hard work and helping him for long time when I was a child living a long without a place call home" said haku as she cry bit but wipe the tears away "but now I going with naruot to the leaf village to start a new life" said haku.

Naruto smile bit than he remember something and face "sakura if you're looking for sasuke he over there" said naruto pont the direction where the 'dead' sasuke is and sakura runs over without saying a word to naruto.

"You know he's not really dead" said haku as she making naruto relief as with kakashi cause he didn't went to deal with the councilmen back at the village than "so the foolish uchiha boy is still alive" said a voice while everyone expect naruto and haku looking around to find the voice than a black and red bat flying above naruto's shoulder while scaring the villagers of the wave.

Kakashi has other flash of the part he sees a golden bat with red eyes instead of bat here right here "kivat-bat the 3rd? Is that you? " said kakashi while kivat-bat the 2nd look at him " I sorry but you have mistake me of my son I am kivat-bat the 2nd " said kivat-bat the 2nd.

Kakashi narrow when he heard that " the 2nd? How come my sensei have the 3rd with him? " said kakashi as he trying fingering outs going on why naruto has the 2nd while his sensei have the 3rd?

A week later

A week pass by since the battle on the bridge everyone have recover they wonders and sasuke has been bothering naruto about demeaning him to give the bat to him for him kill his older brother but naruto keep saying no to him while sakura trying get naruto to give her the bat like that she can give it to sasuke in order to win his love for her but it fali really cause the bat tell both them no one els but naruto can use him and his powers.

Now everyone is at the bridge and getting to return to the village "naruto when you get a chance can you vist us, " said inari as he feeling sad cause naruto and everyone are returning to they home village "don't worry inari I will and that's a promise" said naruto as he smile at inari knowing that naruto vist them when he gets the chance.

Inari looking at naruto with new clothes that he wearing he wear a black jacket with red and gold lines on the sleeves and silver shirt with black pants with golden flames on bottom and on his hands are combat gloves and combat boots too and he put his headband on his right sleeves and make 4 symbols on left side of the jacket.

Inari smiles than bits tears of joy cause his village is free from that evil man "bye everyone I hope we can meet again someday" said inari while the group start walk "bye everyone take good care yourself you hear" said naruto while he and haku waving goodbye to the villagers.

On the trip to the leaf village was quiet well for a while naruto and haku were talking to each other and sasuke's thinking ways to kill his brother and getting naruto's power which sasuke's thinks that it should belong to a uchiha while sakura trying to asking out sasuke but he said no once again leaving her sad and piss off at the same time and for kakashi? Well, he just reading his book as always.

Than a black beetle is heading toward the group while carrying a scroll with the hokage seal on it and went by naruto's side "oh thank you black beetle" said naruto as he thanking to beetle like zecter and the zecter nods at him.

Naruto takes the scroll from the zecter and give it to his sensei and kakashi takes and opening it and starts reading "okay goods news haku lord hokage has allow you to being you ninja career in a month from now and also naruto when we get back you have to see the council for a meeting" said kakashi while sigh and sasuke makes arrogant smile and thinking that the council will make naruto give him the bat like that he can kill his brother (A/N yeah right).

* * *

that enough for this chapter

so what's going what happen?

lets found out in the next chapter of Awake Dark Rider laters


	2. VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
